Witch in the Rain
by RainofWhiteDeath
Summary: Jasper saw her get burned at the stake before he was turned, or was she. When a witch who should be dead comes back into his life, his fate takes a few unexpected turns, will he wind up with Alice in the end or will Riley captivate him once again? WARNINGS: Alice bashing, Edward bashing, Lemons later in the story. Don't like don't read. UNBETAED!
1. Chapter 1

**Witch in the Rain**

**April 17th 1862**

Riley couldn't stop the smirk that twisted her lips as she gazed down at the gathering crowd of humans around her feet.

"Pathetic... all of them." She chuckled, leaning lazily against the wooden post she'd been chained to. She could everything that they were going to do, every path they could take and the one they would take, ever single boring decision they would make, but in the end they all died, all except one. A 6'3" blonde Confederate soldier by the name of Jasper Whitlock. Though she considered his fate far worse than death and pitied him, even if he left his sire, his life wouldn't look up much, staying with a family that constantly berated him for his lack of control, and being married to a vile woman who he believed was his mate for a long time, then his future disappeared. _It seems, we'll be very close to each other my dear friend. I will be seeing you sometime in the future._

"Riley O'Riley! You have been accused, tried, and convicted of Witchcraft. Punishment for which is death by being burned at the stake for crimes against God. Do you have any last words?" The town's priest shouted so the entire town could hear. Silver eyes rolled in exasperation

"Yesser, Ah do." She drawled in a heavy southern accented voice "Yer all gonna git what's comin' to ya an' Ima laugh when ya do." The entire crowd began to scream at her

"Heretic!"

"Heathen!"

"Witch!"

"Burn her!" The chant was up, echoing through the town square, people screaming the same two words over and over again. Everyone wanted her dead, all except one it seemed. Deep brown eyes met silver, and she smiled at him. He wasn't chanting, in fact those soulful brown orbs were filled with sadness, whether it be sadness at the fact she was going to be burned or sadness for something he was unaware of. She had come to find, in her seventeen years of life, that humans seemed to be able to sense the bad things that were going to happen to them. The chanting continued as they watched each other, and then the pyre was lit and he turned away, so he didn't have to watch her burn.

Riley threw her head back and began to laugh as the fire reached her bare feet, the gauzy material of her dress was up in flames before the fire had even touched her skin. Still she continued to laugh, a slightly manic sound that echoed across the town square, sending shivers down the townspeople's spines, and making Jasper stop and turn back to stare at her. She was beautiful even when burning, her silver hair floated around her in an ethereal halo of light, and her face was twisted, not with pain, but with joy, and the pendant that hung around her neck, glittered with a dark promise and suddenly the flames roared up, engulfing her, but a light shone from within them, a light that wasn't thrown by the flames.

Hours later found Riley sitting in the forest frowning at the singe marks on her dress. She glanced in the direction of the town, smirking at their stupidity. She'd watched that town burn, and drown dozens of innocent women that had not a drop of witch's blood in their veins.

"Idiots, 'ey wouldn't know what ta do 'ith a real witch if it hit 'em in tha face." She muttered as she stood and began to walk away from her old home, and the pyre that still burned.

**January 18****th**** 2005**

"Riley!" Bella called, jogging up to the black and green haired woman. She turned and raised a dark brow in her adoptive sister's direction. Riley's long hair was pulled up in a high pony tail, with a long shoulder length fringe covering her right eye.

"What's up sis?" Riley's voice held a soft Texan drawl, that her sister's didn't.

"C'mon, I have somewhere we can sit." She gripped the elder girl's wrist and began to walk towards a group of kids that seemed to be staring at her. Riley gently pried her wrist from the others' grasp, and fell behind enough that the group of teens walking through the door passed in front of her. The tall blonde male turned and watched her as he walked past.

"Huh, Ah was righ'. Knew we'd meet again." She chuckled to herself, smirking when his eyebrows drew together, as he had heard her speak.

Jasper couldn't help watch the dark haired woman as she walked over to another dark haired girl, who he assumed she was related to somehow. He recognized her, at least he thought he did. It was fuzzy the memory that she was in, a human memory.

"That's impossible..." He muttered to himself, earning him a confused look from his mate, and an intrigued look from his adopted brother. She looked up from the notebook that she'd been writing in and smirked at him. She flipped the note book over and held it up so he could read it.

It's good to see you again, Major Whitlock.

He froze and stared at the flowing, feminine script across the middle of the page. His golden eyes narrowed as she flipped it over and began to write once more.

I liked your eyes better brown, oh and Jasper, rein your gift in, I can feel it all the way over here.

The entire Cullen table gasped, and stared at the words written across the page.

"How does she know you Jazzy?" Alice's wind-chime voice broke into the shocked stupor he was in. He shook his head silently telling her he had no clue. Slowly he stood and walked over to the table she sat at. Her attention was now on the conversation her sister was having with the other two girls at their table, or so it seemed, for when he reached her table she turned vivid green eyes on him and smiled

"'Ello Jasper, I'm Riley. Hows about you an' I go fer a walk?" She stood, her tall body only about four inches shorter than his 6'3" frame. He nodded, unable to reply due to speechlessness.

**Author's Note: Well I think I'm happy with how this turned out... If y'all would do me a huge favor and review what I've written, and I'm looking for a Beta, so if any of you guys are interested, just tell me. Oh and just to clear up the she can see the future thing before I get any questions about it. Riley's main magickal ability is being a seer, as well as creating charms that extend life and act as a shield/portal against danger. Her seer powers show what is the inevitable end for any person, as well as the path that said person will most likely take, based on their personality. And if her own fate is too tightly wound with someone's fate then she can't see it because she can't see her own fate, meaning she has no clue what her decisions will do to her fate or the people connected to her fate. Read & Review Please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Riley felt her "sister's" confused gaze burning into the light gauzy material that covered her back as she walked away. She was unsurprised by her sister's surprise and confusion, to her human relative she was just as new to this school as the other was, but Riley herself knew otherwise.

Jasper was the first to speak when they left the lunchroom, "How... how do you know me?" He was far more confused than his voice let on, and was projecting that confusion onto her and the few people around them. She paused in her step, contemplating the question, before continuing on her walk. She didn't answer until the two were out of the school itself and shrouded by the dense woods that lined nearly every part of Forks.

"The question you should be asking, Major," She smirked at him when his title flowed from her lips and he seemed to jump "is how **you **know **me**." He raised a brow at her answer, and she tried to stifle a laugh, though he knew she was amused whether she smothered the noise or not.

"Alright. I'll play your game. How do I know you?" She grinned at him from where she was leaning against a moss covered tree trunk. She began to think of how to answer his question. Her green eyes flickered around the area she'd lead them to. It was a monotone landscape of green with randomly placed splotches of gray-brown.

"Where should I start?" She asked aloud, more to herself rather than him, but he answered anyway.

"How about when we first met." She smiled fondly as she began to recall the day that she met him.

"You were about six years old when we first met... and I was only five...

_Flashback_

_A tiny silver haired girl clung tightly to her mother's dress, watching a slightly older blonde boy play with his siblings. It was strange here. All the new people and the new sights and sounds, it was almost overwhelming. She tugged lightly on her mother's dress bottom and glanced up at the woman who had given birth to her._

_"__What is it Riley?" Her mother had asked, slightly amused and a little cross with her daughter, because of the interruption. Riley pointed a tiny slender finger at the group of siblings and asked quietly_

_"__May I go play Momma?" Her voice held a light, lilting accent that screamed "foreigner". Her mother smiled gently at her daughter and nodded, giving her an encouraging push to get her going. Her walk held no stumble or hitch, in fact she was very graceful and she shuffled over to the other children. The blonde that she had been watching noticed her first, and stopped in the middle of a play fight with his younger brother. "H-hello..." She stuttered staring down at her tiny bare feet._

_"__Hello." The blonde responded taking the younger girls' appearance in as she shuffled from foot to foot in nervousness. She had long waist length silver hair, and he believed her eyes were the same color if he had seen them correctly before she had looked down. Her skin was pale, but with a swift glance over at her mother, he concluded that it probably ran in the family, but he couldn't help but feel there was something subtly _weird_ about her. "I'm Jasper Whitlock. What's your name?" He asked trying to shake the odd feeling in his gut about her._

_"__Riley O'Riley... I'm from Ireland..." She murmured glancing up at him. He had been right about her eye color. Silver or a very pale blue color, and the weird feeling in hi gut about her was probably caused by her being from Ireland, and not Texas._

_"__That's a pretty name. Do you want to come play with us?" She looked up swiftly and her face lit up with joy._

_"__You'd really let me play with you?" Jasper nodded and pulled her over to where his siblings were._

_Fast-forward eight years._

_"__Riley!" She turned angry silver eyes on her one and only friend "Ah don't understand. What do you mean we can't be friends anymore?" He looked on the verge of tears, and seeing him that way nearly made her break down and tell him everything, but she couldn't risk it. She wasn't good enough with charms to be able to survive being burned or drowned for being a witch._

_"__Because we can't Jasper! Okay! We just can't, so you just need to forget about me and move on with your life!" She snapped, turning away so he wouldn't see her tears, because if he did, he'd try to comfort her even though she was hurting him and then she would tell him. She wiped her face angrily and took off at an easy lope away from her first and only friend in that God awful town. She knew he would try to follow, but no one, not even the grown men in that town could catch her. _

_And that was the last time they ever spoke to each other_

_Fast-forward four years April 17__th__ 1862_

_The last time they saw each other was the day she was burned. She recognized him instantly, his long curly blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes stood out in the crowd of angry people around her. It was hard, to keep herself on that post when she knew what was going to happen to him. Even if something as bad as that wouldn't happen to him it was still hard, because she could see the pain and sorrow swirling in those dark eyes. She felt guilty for the pain she'd caused him in those four years they were apart, so she said sorry the only way she could, with her eyes._

_End Flashback_

Riley blinked away tears as she recalled their past together, and what hurt her the most was that she saw no recognition in Jasper's topaz colored eyes.

"You're a witch." She nodded, trying to fight her first reaction to cringe at the admission, "and we were best friends." Again she nodded, this time searching his eyes for any trace of the Jasper she once knew. He nodded slowly. "Why do I get the feeling we were supposed to be more than friends and you just skipped over that part of the story?" She chuckled and shook her head slowly

"Ah never have been able to keep anything from you, not even when you were human. And yes we were supposed to be something more. Our parents... we were engaged, and we were supposed to get married when I turned eighteen, but my powers actually showed up, just like my Pa predicted and ruined that plan, so Ah had to cut all ties with anyone who wasn't family. My younger sister was the lucky one, her powers never manifested... Bella," She paused and sighed "Bella is my little sister's descendant, and I promised May-belle that I'd look after her descendants." Jasper watched her, trying to figure out if the feelings he was getting were his own or her's.

"Well... Maybe we should start out with being friends again and then if our parents did a good job at matching us together then so be it." She stared at him for a long moment to see if her was serious. Her eyes searched his face for deceit and when she found none she felt like kicking herself for asking her next question.

"What about your wife, Alice?" A bell-chime voice chimed in, in the moment or so after she spoke

"Yes what about Alice?" It was the vampire herself, glaring daggers at the taller witch. Riley rolled her eyes at the pixie-like woman and sneered

"Please child. I know exactly what's going to happen if you even try to fight me."

"You'll die." Riley snorted and replied

"No, I'd torch your sparkly ass pixie." A low growl resonated from Alice's throat making Riley laugh once again "Oooh, scary..." She muttered sarcastically.

**Author's Note: Thank you to the people who followed, reviewed, and favorited! You are my favorite people in the world right now! So we have some jealousy showing up in this chapter, yay fun! Also we have Jasper and Riley's past together, ain't it adorable? Alright I'm going to stop the after comments on the summary. Pretty much, if you haven't quite gathered from the story, Riley and Jasper have a fairly extensive past together, what with the being engaged and what not, and yes Bella is related to Riley very distantly, well no not really, Bella is a direct descendant of Riley's younger sister May-belle, but yeah. Umm so Read and Review. Reviews are delicious foods for writers so the more I get the faster I write! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
